


[podfic] The Hazards of Teamwork

by reena_jenkins



Series: I hated you the least [8]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Turtle Peter Quill, Awkwardness, Buffy Insert, Crossover, Fusion, Gen, Podfic, Team Dynamics, Violence, and Stuffs, and injury, graphic description of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: In which Peter isn't dying today. No, sir!
Relationships: Peter Quill & Buffy Summers, Team - Relationship
Series: I hated you the least [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/241600
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	[podfic] The Hazards of Teamwork

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Hazards of Teamwork](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828803) by [pprfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith). 



**Coverartist:**[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/profile) **reena_jenkins**   
****

**Warnings:** Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Buffy insert, Violence, graphic description of violence, and injury, and stuffs, Team Dynamics, Awkwardness, Awkward Turtle Peter Quill  
  
**Length:** 00:15:38  
  
**Download Link:** You can download this podfic as an mp3 [**right over here**](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(GotG_BtVS\)%20_The%20Hazards%20of%20Teamwork_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).


End file.
